Claire Elizebeth Winchester
by Jason-Rosser-Lover.01
Summary: people break into the glass house in the middle of the night but not to steal. why are they there? how does Claire know them? what secret has she been hiding? what will the rest of the glass house gang think? read and review! please! I do NOT own Morganville vampires or supernatural
1. sammy?

CLAIREPOV

My eyes sprung open as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I look over at my alarm clock and find its 2:48 Am everyone else is asleep. The footsteps get louder and stop at Eves bedroom door, I assume it's her until the door closes and the footsteps go to Shane's room, I start to wake up more and realize there are two sets of footsteps , Shanes door opens then closes footsteps continue. I spring up out of bed and grab the baseball bat from underneath; I have always had one under my bed since I found how handy they are at the frat party 'the dead girls dance', I crept to the door as I heard Michaels open, then close the footsteps are coming to MY door! Shit. I press myself against the wall next to the door. Time slows as the door handle turns, I bring the bat up to swing, the door pushes open, I swing.

I hit the target with as much force as I can muster and hit them in the stomach he yells loudly and collapses I vaguely think about how that would wake up my housemates, but then the second person tackles me to the ground and pulls the bat out of my grip and they pin my wrists above my head. He leans down so his face is lit by moon light and I'm shocked by who I see… "Sammy?"

SHANEPOV

I'm in my room, on my bed, with my eyes closed, blasting music thinking about how to get Claire to forgive me for what I did to her when I hear a loud shout over the music, I take my head phone off and hear bodies drop to the ground and scuffling I get up and open the door I see Claire's door open and some guy on the ground clutching his stomach gasping for breath. I see eve and Michael come out of their rooms and look straight to the guy on the floor and I hear Claire say "Sammy?" then start laughing uncontrollably _man I'm confused._

DEANPOV

Holy shit ouch. I can't catch my breath she hit me with a baseball bat, _fuck,_ her housemates are out of their rooms and staring at me_how to explain this…_

_CLAIREPOV_

_Holy shit _Sam is my brother and i can't stop laughing that is until I see dean staring at something in the hallway _shit_ my housemates how do I explain the brothers I never mentioned them before? That's when I realise it was dean I hit _oops_ "Claire?" dean says "yeah" I say pushing Sam off me and getting up off the floor "you son of a bitch" he groans out "you'll live, wont ya?" the only response I get is a groan he sits up and looks at me and starts laughing his arse off I look down and find myself only in a tight worn-out hello kitty top and undies I curse push Sam out of my room close the door and get dressed in my sweat pants when I open the door to find Sam and dean facing my confused housemates, well a confused looking Michael and Eve and a glaring Shane _this is going to be a long night.._

**_an_**

**_hey my first fanfic ever but all I ask is read and review tell me what you think honestly_**

**_and remember I do not own anything _**


	2. what are you doing here?

SHANEPOV

That arsehole touched Claire, MY Claire I can't help but glare; she's mine, not his, I know Claire would kill me if I said that out loud even before I fucked up she didn't like being referred to as property to someone. The one on the ground is up but looks unstable and red in the face _good_ I thought, he laughed at her. But i can't help to be confused she knows them and the tall one Sammy? Have similar facial features to Claire, whereas the short one has just looks kind of similar to Claire _wtf_ are they cousins? They better be.

MICHAELPOV

Who the hell are these people and why does their blood smell similar to Claires'? She has a little explaining to do.

EVEPOV

Why hello! These two are gorgeous, nothing to compare to Michael but still gorgeous… _eve focus on the task at hand there are two strange men in your house in the middle of the night, they were in CBs' room and Shane looks pissed._ Wtf is going on they look related! For _fuck sake_ they look like siblings! But CB doesn't have siblings, _right?_

CLAIREPOV

The silence felt like it stretched on forever so I broke it by saying "Sam, Dean what are you doing here?" dean turned to look at me and said "we need to talk, alone." "No whatever you're going to say, say it in front of my friends because they'll find out any way." He smiled grimly before saying "dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I immediately stand up straight and my eyes widen I quickly glance at my housemates who are staring at me with confusion, and say "you guy go back to bed I'll fill you in later" Shane opens his mouth to argue but I silence him with a look and lead Sam and dean to the hidden room across from eves room pressing the button I signal for Sam and dean to follow me inside. When we are inside I close the door and while walking up the steps I say "this room is sound proof so they won't hear our family drama."

They follow me up the steps and as I sit on the couch I say "so fill me in on everything."

**AN**

**hey I know its short but im knew at this. plz tell me what you think, or any ideas you have for me to look at putting in the story**

**R&R iit means more to me than you think**

**and remember I don't own anything not even dean :'(**


End file.
